Wireless signal transmitter-receiver systems are employed in a variety of security systems and remote activation systems. Remote access devices are generally used in the automotive industry to activate and deactivate vehicle access systems. Remote access devices can also perform other tasks including remote starting, locking and unlocking doors, unlatching trunk decks or tail gates, opening windows or doors and operating convertible top mechanisms.
An original remote access device may use a code generator capable of generating a very large number of unique codes to operate with a unique vehicle access system. These codes work with certain vehicle types.
3rd parties might want to build replacement remote access devices, but they might not know the code generator's algorithm or seed.